A Mile High
by Christina Bakura
Summary: [Tendershipping] Bakura gets bored on an aeroplane; chaos ensues. Smut.


**_A/N: this one-shot is rated M for a reason guys; mature themes, a bit of lime, language and for Bakura being a horny so-and-so. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh and all of the characters featuring in it do not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda._**

**_I haven't written any tendershipping in a while *gasps* - I've been going through an angstshipping phase. But Bakura's been getting a little bit jealous, so I came up with this little idea! Warning, it's smutty._**

**_Finally, this isn't an AU but please imagine that the gang have never met Miho or Mai for the purpose of the story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**A Mile High:**

**[11:57 p.m.]**

Bakura Tozokuo stretched out his arms above his head, attempting to get at least some feeling back into them. After sitting in the same position for over four hours, he was incredibly stiff and tried not to think about the fact that they still weren't even half-way through their Ra-damned plane journey.

Ryou's head was resting on his shoulder, as it had been since the seatbelt sign had been taken off, and the boy was snoring lightly, his soft breath tickling the sensitive skin of Bakura's neck every time he exhaled. The elder male grimaced when he realised that his other half was drooling, a small trickle of saliva running out of the corner of his mouth. It rolled down his chin and onto Bakura's shirt. His shoulder was noticeably damp.

_'Stupid brat,' _Bakura thought, although he smiled softly as the sleeping boy furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled something unintelligible.

Bakura shifted Ryou slightly, so that he was free to use both of his hands, and pulled out a magazine from the pocket in the seat in front of him. It did little to ease his ever-growing boredom. After spending as long as he could bear reading about numerous _'experiences of a lifetime' _and deciding that he never, _ever_ wanted to go on a yoga retreat to the Maldives, he cast the brochure aside and glanced roguishly in the direction of his dozing light.

Then he reached down for the travel bag at his feet, careful not to move Ryou too much, and pulled out a few magazines of his own, that he'd subscribed to behind his oblivious boyfriend's back. Ra, he didn't know how he would've survived the torturous family visit - and the forced celibacy for the duration of the trip - without these babies.

He opened up the first page of the newest edition of _'Gamer's Monthly', _reading avidly although shooting suspicious glances at his other half every now and then. He'd be damned if Ryou found out that he read these; he was _not _a 'nerd'. Not in the slightest.

They'd had a good time, Bakura had to admit that as he yawned widely, idly thumbing through his collection of magazines. It had been nice to meet some of Ryou's long-lost family; great aunt Agnes was an absolute fruitcake and they'd struck up a fast friendship. Ryou had taken him to the place where he'd grown up, to the capital city, to the beach... he had never seen his light happier.

That was all well and good. Now, however, they were stuck on an aeroplane somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Home was at least another five hours away, Ryou was asleep, he'd read all of his magazines at least ten times each and none of the on-flight films had enough gore, sex or death to appeal to him. He was bored to _tears._ Well, metaphorically. Bakura didn't cry, obviously.

It was a well-known fact to everyone within a two-hundred mile radius of Domino City that a bored Bakura never led to anything short of chaos.

* * *

**[1:13 a.m.]**

Bakura could hear the whispered conversation of the couple sitting behind him if he strained his ears hard enough.

It was sickening. The horny bastard was growling all kinds of shit that should _never _be said in public, while his lover giggled intermittently. All this, while Bakura's own lover was sitting beside him, eating his way through a bag of toffee popcorn and with a ridiculous headset plugged over his ears.

Ever the voyeur, and seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Ryou any time soon, he turned his attention to the ongoing sex-talk between the couple behind him.

"Oh, I'm so horny right now Sasha," the nameless man growled.

Bakura grimaced, '_Aren't we all, you dirty fucker.'_

'No-name' continued on in blissful ignorance of his audience. "Are you sure you don't wanna join the 'Mile High Club', baby?" Bakura pricked his ears up, intrigued. He noted that 'Sasha' had stopped giggling like a twelve-year-old at this.

"Marcus, no!" she protested, her voice raised, "That's absolutely gross!"

"But baby, c'mon, I was only joking..." their conversation lapsed into silence. Women were ever so temperamental, it seemed. Say one thing wrong, and they'd be mad for hours, days, weeks even, and revoke all sexual privileges. Bakura snorted. His yadonushi was such a woman._  
_

Speaking of Ryou; Bakura nudged his other half. After receiving no response the first time, he thumped him a little harder and earned himself a _terribly _intimidating glare from the young Briton.

"What?" Ryou snapped, as he removed the headset, "I was just getting to the good part of Monsters vs. Aliens."

Bakura leant in, and pressed his lips to Ryou's now-free ear. He snickered as he heard his boyfriend's breath hitch. "What are you d-doing?" he stuttered, clearly assuming the worst of Bakura's intentions.

The former spirit sighed. _'So judgemental.'_

"Relax, Ryou dear," he breathed huskily, "I just wanted to ask you a little question."

Said boy turned to look at Bakura, their faces so close that their noses were touching. "Oh really? No ulterior motives, hm? Who are you and what have you done with Bakura Tozokuo?" Ryou was too cute when he tried to be funny.

Bakura couldn't resist but lean forward and plant a quick, chaste kiss on those puckered little lips of his. "Okay, that wasn't intentional, I just couldn't resist."

Ryou tutted, but Bakura couldn't help but notice the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile. "Are you going to ask me this goddamn question, or not?"

It was Bakura's turn to tut. "Language, Ryou. Cussing doesn't suit you," he chided, earning a poked-out tongue from said boy. He lowered his voice, "Now, don't think I'm completely crazy, okay? This is just something I overheard from the people behind us."

Ryou raised his eyebrows, "Fire away."

"What's the 'Mile High Club'?"

Ryou seemed to ponder the question for a little while, a pensive look on his face. Then, his nose wrinkled in disgust and he hissed, "That's what the people behind us were talking about?" He looked thoroughly nauseous, Bakura noted.

"Yeah," Bakura stated bluntly, not surprised to see that Ryou had reacted in much the same way as 'Sasha'. "So what is it, then?"

Ryou shook his head, before speaking "It's this club - well, it's not really an official club, or anything like that, but - well, basically, it's people who've had sex on an aeroplane," he mumbled, relieved to find that when he looked over his shoulder the woman seated on his left was still sleeping soundly.

Bakura gaped. "Is that even legal?"

His other half scoffed. "I don't think so. I suppose that's what people find so thrilling about it, trying not to get caught..."

"I think that'd be pretty much impossible, considering that there are hostesses patrolling up and down the aisles constantly," Bakura noted.

"Oh, silly Bakura. They don't do it in their _seats._ They do it in the toilets!" Ryou exclaimed, before realising how loud his voice had become and clapping a pale hand over his mouth in horror. He glanced around, thankful that no one appeared to have noticed his outburst.

Bakura contemplated this. "That's pretty disgusting," he mused.

Ryou nodded his approval, clearly surprised that Bakura - his _sex-obsessed_ Bakura - actually had some morals. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms out and almost punching the woman next to him in the face. "I think I'm gonna catch a few more hours sleep," he yawned loudly, "We don't land for a little while yet. I'll finish the film later."

Bakura smiled, and allowed Ryou to rest his head on his shoulder once again. Within a few minutes, the boy was sleeping and the soft snores had returned.

_'He looks so sexy with his lips parted like that," _Bakura thought, _"I could totally fuck him right now."_

Bakura had to admit he'd lied a little about thinking sex on an aeroplane was 'disgusting'. In fact, he was quite turned on thinking about taking Ryou 8,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean. In fact, _quite_ was the understatement of the century - he was _so fucking turned on_ right now.

Maybe it was because they hadn't fucked for three weeks. Ryou still hadn't admitted to his beloved great-aunt Agnes that he was inclined towards men, and the two had slept in separate bedrooms for the entirety of the Ra-damned trip.

Of course, it meant they'd be making up for lost time when they arrived home. There would still be a week of the school's summer holiday left, and Ryou'd be damned if he thought he was leaving the house during that time, even for groceries. There was a reason Bakura'd earned the nickname 'sex pest', after all.

Bakura smirked. He might be a sex pest, but Ryou hardly ever said _no_. Shuffling in his seat to accommodate his tightening pants, he accidentally roused his sleeping light. "Are we home?" he asked, bleary-eyed and blinking rapidly.

"No," Bakura petted his soft, white head of hair, laughing lightly, "You've only been asleep for five minutes, Ryou dear."

"Oh," Ryou was in a fatigue-induced daze, "Well, I think I need to pee."

He got up out of his seat shakily, climbing over Bakura's long limbs and walking up the aisle towards the toilets at the rear of the aircraft.

In Bakura's deviously dirty mind, a plan was formulating.

* * *

**[6 Months Later: 25th January]**

The room was dark, save for the twinkling of blue and white fairy lights strewn up around the edges and a small strobe light set up in the corner, casting psychedelic patterns across the walls and ceiling. It was Jounouchi's eighteenth birthday, and the gang had all gathered at his house in order to celebrate in the usual fashion.

It was Malik's turn to ask Ryou, "Truth or dare?"

Ryou'd picked 'dare' in the last round; he'd had to kiss Anzu, no thanks to Honda. He'd planted a quick peck on her cheek before scurrying back to his position in the circle, thankful that Bakura had decided not to attend the party. He decided to play it safe this round; "Truth."

Malik had a devious look about him. It looked like he'd been saving up this question for a little while. "Hm, truth," he tapped his chin in mock contemplation, "Oh, oh! I've got a _good_ one guys!" Ryou winced inwardly, "Have you ever topped Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Malik, chestnut-brown eyes widening in shock at the _extremely_ personal question.

Yugi, who'd been drinking steadily since he'd arrived three-and-a-half hours ago, hiccupped and giggled tipsily before pointing a shaky figure at Malik in order to reprimand him, "That's a waste of a round, Malik, you idiot. Everyone knows that Ryou is the submissive little uke in their relationship!" he spluttered, before he burst into a fit of laughter and rolled around on the floor, clearly drunk out of his mind.

Malik turned to Ryou in order to apologise and ask another question, expecting to find his friend blushing profusely in his usual shade of deep tomato red.

Instead, Ryou Bakura sat crossed-legged with a wicked smirk that could rival his yami's plastered across his face. He reminisced about one fateful aeroplane journey across the Atlantic.

* * *

**[1:32 a.m.]**

Ryou washed his hands thoroughly, lathering a generous amount of soap onto them before holding them patiently under the slow trickle of lukewarm water streaming somewhat reluctantly from the tap. He dreaded to think about all the bacteria lurking in here - it made him feel slightly ill. He snatched a tissue from the dispenser on the wall and dried himself, before using the tissue to open the door, not wanting to touch the germ-laden handle with his freshly-cleaned hands.

Ryou started, a small 'eep' escaping his lips. Bakura was standing outside the door, leering menacingly above him. "Oh, Bakura, it's you," he breathed a sigh of relief, attempting to step past his boyfriend and allow him to enter the bathroom, "You know, there is another toilet over there," he gestured to the other side of the aisle, "You didn't have to wait for me to finish."

Bakura didn't answer. Instead, he smirked and grabbed Ryou's shoulders, pushing him back into the toilet and entering himself. He locked the door behind them.

Ryou started to feel uneasy. "Bakura, what are you doing?" he stammered, backing into the far corner.

"What do you think?" Bakura raised a white eyebrow and took a step forward.

Of course, Ryou knew what he was planning. It was painfully obvious. All he could manage to say was, "No."

Bakura's smirk widened. "Oh, come on Ryou. Don't be a spoilsport. It'll be fun."

Ryou's usually ghostly-white skin seemed to have taken on a slightly green tinge - Bakura blamed it on the dim lighting - and he crossed his arms and firmly repeated, "No."

Bakura realised that seduction was not going to help him in this situation. "Please, Ryou!" he whined childishly, his desire getting the better of him.

Ryou snorted, taking a seat on the lid of the toilet. "You're so desperate."

Changing strategy again, Bakura took a more sinister route. "You know, I'm stronger than you. I don't fancy your chances trying to escape out of here," his eyes darkened menacingly, and he leaned in closer.

"That's called spousal rape," Ryou stated blandly, disinterested with the situation. Just like the time when Bakura'd tried to get it on in the elevator with him, and the stationary cupboard at his school, and Malik and Marik's kitchen table.

"We're not married," Bakura snapped back, getting gradually more and more riled up.

"So? The principal is the same."

"I have no principals," the former spirit fought back, determined to win this battle.

"I'll scream," Ryou informed him, crossing his arms and glaring up at Bakura.

"Oh, I bet you will, hikari-dearest," Bakura leered.

Ryou smirked back, "We're _terrible_."

Bakura took this as an opportunity to try to pull off Ryou's jumper. However, before he had the chance to get it over his head, Ryou grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Stop. I didn't agree to it yet."

_'Yet?' _Bakura's crotch was noticeably pleased with this response.

Ryou's smirk widened fiendishly. This was immoral, vile, sickening - in fact, this was probably worse than the time Bakura'd tried to initiate sex in Domino City park in the middle of the afternoon. However, perhaps he could use this to his advantage. "If we're going to do this, then I want something in return."

Bakura was suspicious, but played along for the sake of getting laid. "Name it."

"Actually, it's more like some_things." _Ryou was going to milk this for all it was worth.

Bakura growled, clenching his fist. "You're pushing it now." Ryou simply remained smirking, and the former spirit had to admit that it was an incredibly unnerving sight.

They remained in silence for a few moments before Ryou spoke, "If we're going to do this - even though I think it's absolutely _disgusting_ - then you owe me big time. You've got to be polite and considerate to my friends - yes, that _includes_ Yugi - until the end of the year," Ryou demanded, "And _me_ too. You've got to take me out more. To nice restaurants and the cinema, that is. I don't like going to Marik and Malik's house all the time because we just end up having to watch the two of them make out. It's repulsive."

Bakura groaned. It was a big ask, for him anyway. But he was horny and desperate, so he nodded his head up and down rapidly, "Okay, okay, okay, I'll do it. Can we do it now?" he whined. He attempted to grab Ryou's jumper once again, only to have his hand slapped away. "What now?"

Ryou smirked evilly. "One more thing. If I do this for you, then you've got to do something for me. Fulfil one of own deep-lying desires," he raised his eyebrows. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for. The perfect opportunity... "I want to be on top for once." Surely Bakura could allow him that?

The blood drained out of Bakura's face. "W-what?" he stuttered, "Right now?"

Ryou laughed. "No, not right now, silly!" he explained, "At some point in the near future, though."

He'd never have agreed to it in any other situation. Ryou knew that perfectly well; Bakura didn't now that his boyfriend was capable of being so devious. "Fine," he hissed reluctantly.

Ryou pulled his jumper off. "Let's do it then," he stated bluntly, trying not to think about all the germs, bacteria and various other parasites that he was going to be exposed to. Oh well, if he closed his eyes he could at least _pretend_ they were at home in their bedroom._  
_

"Finally," Bakura growled, undoing his trousers with one swift motion and pouncing upon his young lover.

"This is so unromantic," Ryou moaned, partly from annoyance and partly because Bakura was now sitting in his lap and nibbling on his earlobe. He wasn't enjoying this, he wasn't enjoying this, he _wasn't_ enjoying this one little bit.

Okay, he was enjoying this.

Bakura pulled away. "We're fucking in an aeroplane toilet, Ryou. It's not _supposed _to be romantic.

* * *

**[1:44 a.m.]**

Miho Nosaka, one of the air hostesses aboard the BA2491A flight from London Gatwick to Domino City, walked towards the back of the aeroplane, checking that all the passengers were comfortable. Once at the back of the craft, she leant against the locked toilet door and sighed. Transatlantic flights were always _exhausting_.

She allowed her shoulders to slump and took off her uniform hat, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

_"Ah, ah, Bakura-"_

Miho leapt away from the door, the sudden noise startling her. Once she had sufficiently calmed herself, she leant in towards the door once more and strained to see if she could hear anything else. Had it been her imagination?

_"Oh fuck, Bakuraaaaa-"_

Miho shot upright immediately. There were people in there, and they were-

The air hostess sprinted towards her friend and co-worker at the front of the aeroplane. "Mai! Mai!" she wailed.

Mai Kujaku turned just as Miho careered into her, only just managing to keep her balance and stop her friend from falling to the floor as the aircraft lurched through some turbulence.

"Miho, calm down. You're going to wake the passengers," she whispered loudly, "What's wrong with you?"

Miho panted heavily and tried desperately to regain her breath. Eventually, she managed to splutter, "There are people in the toilet!" while waving her arms around wildly.

Mai gaped. "And just what is the problem with people going to the toilet? It's natural, Miho," she sighed loudly, "Sometimes I think it's a miracle that you're not blonde!"

Her friend shook her head vigorously, "That's not the problem, Mai. The people in the toilet, they're not actually, um, using the toilet, so to speak," she rambled.

Mai pondered this. "You mean they're-" she broke off, raising her eyebrows.

Miho nodded. "I could hear them moaning."

Mai grabbed Miho's hand. "Jesus Christ, some people are just so fucking disgusting," she spat, as she dragged her co-worker to the back of the aeroplane to confront the, ahem, 'frisky' passengers.

* * *

**[1:49 a.m.]**

Bakura pulled out of Ryou, earning a groan from the younger man. Within a matter of seconds, he'd redressed himself and was helping Ryou to do the same. His boyfriend's hand was gushing blood; he'd bitten into it to muffle his moans, albeit a little too deeply.

Once Ryou was dressed, he attempted to stem the bleeding with a bundle of toilet tissue. It didn't seem to be very effective. Bakura took off his jumper and tore it into strips, wrapping them around Ryou's hand like a bandage.

"I hate you, Bakura," Ryou hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not what you were saying five minutes ago," Bakura hit back, smirking as Ryou attempted to swat him with his uninjured hand. "Oh, you love me really."

"Do not," Ryou laughed as Bakura grabbed his waist and started to tickle him, "Do not, do not, do not!"

There was a furious knocking on the door, and a muffled voice called out, "Open this door immediately!"

Ryou gasped. "We got caught, Bakura! What are we going to do?" he looked up at his boyfriend, chocolate-brown eyes filled with fear.

Bakura grasped the handle and whispered gently, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I've got this covered. Just play along and look hurt," he advised. Then he wrenched the door open.

There were two air hostesses standing outside the door, hands on hips and looking awfully cross with the pair of them. "What is the meaning of this?" the taller of the two, a large-busted blonde, demanded.

Bakura, cool as ice, answered smoothly, "We're terribly sorry. My brother somehow managed to cut his hand and I brought him to the toilet to bandage it up," he gestured to the boy, almost his twin with their similar heads of white hair, standing next to him, looking rather haggard.

The other air hostess, a flat-chested female specimen, looked dumbfounded. "It can't be! I heard them _moaning_," she whispered the last word, clearly embarrassed.

Before Bakura could reply, Ryou piped up, "I was moaning in pain. My brother - Bakura - isn't very gentle," he gestured weakly with his right hand to the man looming above him, "He hurt me a lot when he was, um, dressing the wound."

Bakura silently congratulated Ryou for his wonderful, Oscar-worthy display of acting. The larger-breasted of the two appeared convinced. "We're terribly sorry," she muttered, "Do you need anything for your hand, sweetie?"

Ryou shook his head, eyes widened innocently as he replied, "No, thank you, miss. We'll be heading back to our seats now. Thank you again for your kindness."

Bakura had never been so proud of his deceptive little lover.

* * *

**[9:30 p.m. - Domino Time]**

Once they had exited Domino City airport, collecting their luggage and passing through passport control, Ryou and Bakura made their way towards the car park. It was decided that Bakura should drive, considering the current state of Ryou's hand.

They drove in comfortable silence for the majority of the journey, similar to the remainder of the flight after they'd done the unspeakable deed. Bakura couldn't believe that Ryou had agreed to it; neither could Ryou himself. But then, there was still the question of Ryou's unexpected request._  
_

As the approached familiar territory, the Briton finally spoke up. "You know, Bakura, I can't wait to be inside you, listening to you scream my name."

Bakura almost crashed the car. 'Where_ the fuck did that come from?'_

After steadying the vehicle, he glanced over at Ryou, who was examining the bandage wrapped around his hand with intent. "You're really gonna hold me to that, aren't you?" he laughed nervously. Nervous? Since when did Bakura get _nervous?_

Unfortunately, his anxiousness had not gone unnoticed by Ryou. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he purred, smirking in Bakura's direction, "Well the first time, at least."

Bakura nearly crashed the car again. "The _first_ time? I thought this was just a one-time thing!" he exclaimed, wishing he'd never agreed to this stupid deal.

Ryou smirked. "But Bakura, you'll love it so much you'll be _begging _me for more."

Bakura snorted. Something strange had definitely happened to Ryou; maybe he'd lost too much blood? Maybe it was jet lag? Yeah, Bakura was putting this strange behaviour down to jet lag.

And he most definitely wasn't scared of this new, indecent side of Ryou, who'd obviously been waiting to escape for a long time. Nope. Not scared in the slightest.

* * *

_**My first attempt at a one-shot, and my first attempt at yaoi. Wow, that was unbelievably smutty, I don't know where it came from!**_

_**Thank you for reading, you lovely person you. Please take the time to review if you enjoyed it, or if you would like to give me some constructive criticism! I'll love you forever!**  
_

_**-Christina. x**_


End file.
